This invention relates to a structure for a handle of a power tool.
In general, a power tool has a soft grip on its handle portion to increase capacity of resistance against vibration and to give a soft feeling to an operator when he grips the handle portion. Such a power tool is disclosed in EP 0502363 A1. FIG. 7 shows the handle portion 103 of the power tool disclosed in EP 0502363 A1. The power tool has a main body 101 of a housing and the handle portion 103 is formed integrally with the main body 101. The handle portion 103 has a longitudinal receiving surface 101a which extends from the rear end of the main body 101 to the lower end of the handle portion 103 to receive a soft grip 102 having a shape of saddle shown in FIG. 8. Along the edge of the surface 101a are provided a plurality of apertures 101b, 101b . . . 101b to receive the engaging pieces 102a, 102a . . . 102a provided at the edge of the soft grip 102.
When the soft grip 102 is assembled with the handle portion 103, the engaging pieces 102a are inserted into the apertures 101b of the surface 101a, respectively. However, in general, the handle portion 103 accommodates a battery and wires, etc., therein. Therefore, the operator may get an electric shock when an electric current flows along the inner surfaces of the apertures 101b and the engaging pieces 102a are damaged to cause the wires to protrude outwardly from the apertures 101b. In addition, dust or water may get into the handle portion through the apertures 101b.